Alibaba Drabbles Part 3
by BWPR
Summary: Chapter 1: Alibaba and Sinbad.


Pairing: Alibaba and Sinbad.

* * *

Alibaba was grateful that Sinbad had offered to personally train him in learning to use his Djinn equip, he really was. Except that the man was an awful mentor. Or maybe he was just an awful student, Alibaba really wasn't sure. It was as if the man was being sure to tell him about as little helpful information as he could. So these lessons, of Sinbad basically retelling his adventures, became more like opportunities for Alibaba to study him up close. For such a long time, Alibaba had considered Sinbad his hero. He grew up hearing, and then reading, about the adventures this man had been on. Upon meeting the man, Alibaba had to admit he was star struck and was easily manipulated by the other King Vessel. But now, after living in Sindria and spending so much time with him, he realized that Sinbad, though powerful and mysterious, was just a man. He wasn't a god, he wasn't even an adventurer anymore. And Alibaba had grown disenchanted. He had begun to suspect that Sinbad cared little for him, only putting up with him in an attempt to get closer to Aladdin. And he understood, he really did. But it hurt to know this man didn't consider him a rival as a king vessel, hell, Aladdin had told Alibaba that Sinbad didn't even know why Aladdin preferred him over the other. So now he made sure to keep his distance, watch as the man meant to tutor him did exactly the opposite and wondering when he could leave for his next lesson with Sharrkan.

"Am I boring you, Alibaba? You've just been staring at me instead of replying," Sinbad chuckled, much closer than Alibaba remembered him being. Startled, he made an aborted move to scramble away when he was grabbed by said man. Sinbad pulled him over so he was now sitting next to him, so close that the other's arm was still around his shoulders, keeping him in place. It was intimate, the way Sinbad seemed to loam over him. His other hand gently took ahold of his chin, tilting the Prince's head up to face him.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Alibaba? You were staring rather intensely there." He could feel himself blush as Sinbad spoke, the other so close he could feel the air move as he talked. Sinbad's face was so close, and his eyes were so warm and yet mischievous. His eyes flitted from the man's eyes to his lips before he began to pull away.

"I-I just remembered I promised to have lunch with...Aladdin. Yeah, Aladdin!" And with that, he was released. Speed walking away, he refused to look back to see Sinbad's reaction. And so he didn't know how the other's predatory eyes followed him until he was out of sight, a fond smile on the mans face.

* * *

It seems like after that fateful morning, Sinbad was everywhere. It was like everywhere he went, boom, Sinbad. He couldn't tell if he was just now taking more notice of the other man or if Sinbad was making an attempt to be everywhere he knew Alibaba would be. And every time he looked, the other man was always looking back. At first it was uncomfortable, having the other man's attention. But he never did anything inappropriate, never approached Alibaba in public. And even his morning training sessions were going better, Sinbad was actually being useful and Alibaba rapidly noticed his skills improving. Sinbad had even began to give him tips on magoi manipulation. It required a much more hands on approach to learn, but Sinbad kept it strictly professional. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed these times with the King, their private lessons.

And then Alibaba got injured. He had been sparring with Hakuryuu, and he'd gotten distracted. It was a novice move, looking around at the people watching their spar. The next thing he knew, there was a spear in his shoulder and Hakuryuu looked just as shocked as he did. Groaning, he began to fall. Hakuryuu watched, still frozen, as did Aladdin, Morgiana, and Sharrkan, who had been watching. His eyes slipped shut, bracing for impact. And yet, someone caught him from behind, moving to pick him up in a bridal carry. He could hear his friends shouting, but everything was so muffled. All he could feel was the arms under him, holding him tight to someone's chest.

"Alibaba? I need you to stay awake, okay?" And he knew that voice, but all he could focus on was the pain. He had been stabbed before, he had been more injured before and could still fight on, but that was in life and death battles where his adrenaline made him numb. He felt every moment of this. He could feel the blood running down his arm, running down his chest. That spear must've hit something important for this amount of blood loss.

"I've got you, okay? Just trust me, Alibaba," the voice comforted, and Alibaba felt safe.

* * *

Aladdin watched as Sinbad carried Alibaba away. Despite the older man's manipulations, he could now see that his friend would be in good hands. Only a Magi could see the vortex of white and black rukh coming from Sinbad surrounding the two protectively. And as Sinbad leaned down to talk to Alibaba, Aladdin swore he saw a fluttering of pink wings as well.

* * *

"First Ren Kougyoku and now Alibaba?! What are you thinking, Sinbad?!" Alibaba woke up to screaming. He opened his eyes, finding himself in the room he had been given during his stay in Sindria. The screaming was coming from the hallway, surely Jafar at Sinbad from the sounds of it.

"This is nothing like that! He's different, this is different. She was a means to an end, someone to be thrown away after use. I-I can't let him go," Sinbad proclaimed, such more quietly than Jafar. Alibaba didn't hear all of what was said though, only up to the other calling Kougyoku, his new friend, a means to an end. And he burned with anger. Why was he any different? Because he was a king vessel, because he was close to a Magi? He was done being manipulated by Sinbad. That's what these last few weeks must've been about, a subtle manipulation to make him trust Sinbad. Fuck that. Fuck Sindria.

"Alibaba, you're awake!" His friends came crashing into the room, Aladdin, Morgiana, Kougyoku, and Harkaryu. Sinbad and Jafar followed after, obviously still tense but both were smiling.

"Alibaba, I am so sorry! I never meant to-" began Hakuryuu, bowing deeply, clutching Alibaba's hand.

"It's fine! I'm fine, I know you never meant me any harm. It was my fault for getting distracted during a spar, especially one with partial Djinn equips," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Alibaba, Morgiana, I'm going to go on a journey on my own," Aladdin's voice spoke in his head, a memory. And ever since that moment, the day before the spar, he had begun to think. And at this moment, Alibaba knew what he had to do, where he had to go.

"Guys, I've got something to tell you. When Aladdin leaves in two days, I'm going to go to the Reim Empire to train to be a gladiator," he announced proudly, smiling brightly.

"And I'm going to go to my homeland for closure," Morgiana added, nodding her head.

"We'll see each other again, I know it! After our journeys, we'll find each other, our precious friends!" They cheered, making a pact. None of them noticed how at the Prince's announcement, Sinbad had grown tense, staring at the boy intensely. Other than Jafar, who simply watched with something akin to awe.

"You're the one who gave him the idea after your spar with Kougyoku," whispered Jafar, smug. He knew things had changed since then, but damn was it nice to watch his past actions bite Sinbad in the ass.

"He'll come back one day, when he's ready. Or until you get tired and drag him back yourself," Jafar comforted, muttering the last part.

* * *

The next time he sees Alibaba, the boy is fighting the monster they call the Medium. He's between Ren Kouen and Muu Alexius, giving it everything he's got. Every time he gets injured, Kouen is quick to heal him with one of his metal vessels. Muu fights alongside the young man that indicates familiarity, not surprising since he's been in Reim. And Sinbad can feel the sparks of electricity that leave his clenched fist as he thinks about killing the two men before they even notice his prescence.

"Sinbad!" And that's the moment Alibaba spots him, and everything sees to melt away for a moment as those honey eyes meet his own. He's quick to join in on the attacks, his Generals following suit. He notices the calculating looks Kouen gives him everytime he protects Alibaba, but he's too focused on keeping the boy safe to care. When Alibaba falls, his magoi depleted, he is too far away. He watches until Morgiana suddenly swoops in, catching the other. If his next attack is stronger than before in his rage, no one noticed. In the end, though, it is Aladdin and Yama who cause the Medium to go down. He is quick to grab Alibaba's arm and fly them away from the others in their distraction, ignoring the way the boy is flailing around.

"You will return with me to Sindria at once, Alibaba," he commands as he releases the boy. He had taken them only a short distance away to what was previously a battlefield between Magnostadt and Reim, their companions still in sight. The Prince stutters, eyes wide as he lands before him and releases his Djinn equip.

"I was actually going to go to the Kou-"

"Not going to happen," he roars, cutting the other off. Alibaba takes a step back, intimidated by this new side of Sinbad. He can see the moment the other gets fired up.

"And who are you to say where I go, huh?! You just want me to come back so Aladdin will become the Magi of Sindria!" he accused, surprised when Sinbad seems confused.

"What does this have to do with Aladdin?"

"I was always just a pawn to you, a way to get close to Aladdin. Am I just like Kougyoku, a means to an end?" His eyes widened in recognition before narrowing again.

"So you were awake for that, hmm? And the part where I said you were different, where I said I couldn't let you go? What did that mean to you?" He began to move towards the boy, grabbing his shoulder when Alibaba made a move to step back.

"W-What? I don't remember-" He continued even closer, leaning down until they were face to face, never releasing his hold.

"Do you remember who carried you to your room and treated your shoulder when you were injured in that spar? Me. Why do you think I, the King of Sindria, made time to train a rival King vessel how to use their Djinn equip? I am here, because I care about you, Alibaba. I made an alliance with the Reim Empire, because I care about you. I am going to take you home with me to Sindria, because I care about you. And if I have to take away some of your freedoms to protect you, I will. I had a plan for this world, and ever since that day that things changed between us, I've had to reevaluate everything. I thought I could be patient and wait for you to come to me, but it seems like that just isn't going to happen. I want you, and, as you know, I will do whatever I have to in order to achieve my goals." He sighed, calming down, realizing he was scaring Alibaba. He gently pulled the boy forward into a loose embrace, resting his chin on the other's head. It seemed like the other was in shock, trying to process his rant, trying to catch any lies or omitations.

"What's going on here?" A voice boomed from behind them. Sinbad released the boy, turning around to face Kouen, making sure Alibaba was completely shielded behind him. Kouen was smirking, still engulfed in the flames of his Djinn equip. Sinbad glared at the other man, refusing to answer even when he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Thank you for your help and for your offer, General Kouen. But I have decided to return to Sindria and learn from Lord Sinbad instead. Please keep Balbadd safe," Alibaba stepped out from behind Sinbad, bowing politely during his answer to a proposition Sinbad didn't even know was made. Kouen sighed, though he continued to smirk.

"If you ever change your mind, my offer is still open. Now, I believe your Magi has something he owes me," and with that, the leader of the Kou Empire's military left them alone once again. Sinbad was definitely going to knock that guy's teeth out one day. How dare he-

"First of all, you do not own me. You do not control my life, nor will I ever let you. Second, do not assume that I am like you. How about you try and ask things of me first instead of trying to manipulate me? Third, I am choosing to return to Sindria with you. I-I care about you as well and would like the opportunity to get to know you as person, not as a legend or as the King of Sindria," Alibaba listed, still not turning around to face Sinbad as he spoke.

"I-I...Thank you, Alibaba," he murmured, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the body in front of him.

* * *

Aladdin, who had been watching since Sinbad stole Alibaba, smiled as he watched the rukh fly around the two. Though there was still black rukh mixed in as awhile, there was also an overwhelming amount of pink.


End file.
